


Кинцуги

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019





	Кинцуги

Широ — это сила и скорость; низкий рык минутного гнева и молодой, заливистый смех. 

Широ — это мечты и идеи, смелый взгляд в безоблачное звездное небо; глупые истории, спонтанные решения, ветер в белых волосах. 

Широ — это тренировки без устали, соленый вкус пота и кровь носом от беспощадной самодисциплины. Это крики по ночам, мокрая рассеченная плоть и багровые брызги на оружии и коже, дыры в простыне, продранные ногтями, дымящиеся останки, оторванные конечности, размозженные кости, лихорадка и беспощадная память. Это фантом родного тела, насаженного мясом солнечного сплетения на послушный клинок, «Я люблю тебя» — хрипящее, выкашлянное вместе с кровавыми сгустками; слезы в мутном зареве рассветной бессонницы. Темные круги под глазами и ободряющие жесты — рукопожатия, объятия, улыбки. 

Широ — это длинные рукава и высокие воротники, неподдающиеся застежки. «Выключи свет, пожалуйста», — поспешное, испуганное, привычное. Широ — это кромешная тьма, поцелуи вслепую; под пальцами — вспаханное, истерзанное тело и напряженные мышцы. Не начинать быстро и внезапно, не хватать за руки, не вдавливать в матрас, не брать сзади. Не ограничивать движений. Опасные обрывы, с которых очень легко соскользнуть. Ощупывать каждую борозду, вспарывающую кожу, и шептать, шептать, шептать бессвязное, неважно что — знакомый голос помогает оставаться в реальности. Широ — это рваное дыхание; закусить губу, подаваться навстречу осторожно, бесшумно, как будто издать самый ничтожный звук — значит выдать себя врагу. Не выть, не стонать; придушенно всхлипнуть — и сразу зажать рот ладонью, как будто кто-то может украсть это удовольствие и счастье, если выпустить его наружу. 

Широ — это обреченность, бездна; трещины на фарфоре. И невиданное, могучее, отчаянное усилие — оставаться незыблемой константой. Держать всё на своих плечах. 

— Выключи свет, пожалуйста. 

— Почему? 

— Иначе… ты увидишь. 

— Это ничего не изменит. 

— Кит… 

— Я прошу тебя. 

Широ — это карта битвы, следы грязных сапог на маковых полях. Это рваные, уродливые швы, темно-розовые дуги, вздувшиеся на бледном теле; длинные, хлесткие — на спине и плечах, широкие, незаметные, от трения — на запястье и шее, слезы зубов, когтей, сквозных, касательных ранений. Это клокочущая, ядовитая ярость и жажда мести — за каждую секунду этой прошлой, но не прошедшей боли. Затаить дыхание, дотронуться нерешительно и мягко; не спугнуть, не показаться смущенным или испуганным. «Ты прекрасен. Я не знаю людей прекраснее». Широ — это очевидный вздох облегчения, частые тихие стоны, дрожащие плечи и бёдра; парусник, унесенный штормом, выброшенный на берег, зарытый в теплый песок. 

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о кинцуги? Нет? Это древняя японская техника реставрации керамики. Разбитый сосуд склеивают, используя лак, смешанный с золотым порошком. Но заметные повреждения — не знак изношенности или бесполезности. История его падений, его трещин и поломок — то, что делает его уникальным и драгоценным. 

Широ — это солнце у горизонта, золотые блики на обнаженных лопатках. Это мерное дыхание, слетающее с зацелованных губ в белоснежную мягкость подушки, и мускулистые ноги, сминающие украденное одеяло. Смотреть на него долго, запоминать, как эпическую поэму, рефренами и эпитетами. Не исцелить, но успокоить. 

Пока он спит, держать на плечах небосклон.


End file.
